1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective covers and more particularly to a protective cover for inhibiting the impingement of solar radiation on a steering wheel of a vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of covers for steering wheels have been proposed in the prior art. These covers are typically made of a flexible material such as leather, vinyl, cloth or other materials, and are utilized to protect the hands of a driver from grease, oil and the like, and to enhance the grip of a driver on the steering wheel. Prior art covers are generally designed to closely fit the steering wheel and are secured to the steering wheel by various methods including elastic, snap and lacing means. These covers generally may be removed for cleaning or replacement.
Steering wheel covers that are found in the prior art are employed to accomplish a different purpose, as discussed above, than the present invention. In addition, the prior arts covers have several disadvantages that the present invention seeks to remedy. The major disadvantage of the prior art covers is that they provide little protection from heat buildup due to solar radiation as the prior art covers are intimately attached to the steering wheel. Therefore, the prior art covers may even increase the temperature of the steering wheel over what the temperature would be without the cover. Other disadvantages of the prior art covers include difficulty in attaching the cover to the steering wheel and the high cost of the cover. In addition, the covers of the prior art are not readily disposable at the price charged for the covers.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a cover for preventing the impingement of solar radiation upon a steering wheel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover comprising a first and a second sheet member with the first sheet member being opaque for preventing the transmission of solar radiation therethough and with the second sheet member having an aperture therein for accommodating a steering wheel column.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover having top edges, plural side edges, bottom edges, with top and side interconnecting means for interconnecting the first and second sheet members to be in a substantially parallel spaced apart relationship.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover wherein the top and side interconnecting means and the first and second sheet members are opaque for preventing the transmission of the solar radiation therethrough.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover wherein the top and side interconnecting means are integral with the first and second sheet members and wherein the top and side interconnecting means comprise pleats for enabling the cover to be stored in a flat disposition.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover wherein the top corners of the first and second sheet members are cut for defining plural vent apertures for allowing air ventilation through the cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover constructed of paper or platic to be of a disposable nature.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover for enabling advertising indicia to be disposed on the first sheet member for advertising a product.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover having a frangible discount coupon for enabling a customer to remove the frangible discount coupon from the cover by tearing along perforations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover wherein the top and side interconnecting means engage the steering wheel at a substantially unitary point for minimizing contact of the cover with the steering wheel to reduce heat conduction from the cover to the steering wheel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cover wherein the bottom edges of the cover define a bottom opening for permittign insertion of the steering wheel between the first and second sheet members.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cover wherein the top and side interconnecting means enabling the first and second sheet members to be established in either a folded parallel relationship or an unfolded parallel relationship which perits a number of the covers to be packed together in a minimum amount of storage space.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial resuls can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.